A Warrior's Descent
by Typical.Typewriter
Summary: She was the most renowned soldier to walk out of the beta kindergarten; a prodigy in the making before she so much as knew her calling. To give Earth a meaning to exist besides being an eyesore among the vast expense of space. Jasper, who never once questioned her purpose, discovers how some gems are born with something innate…whether they like it or not.
1. A Home for Me

For the past few hours all she could see past the translucent hull of their ship was the eternal bleakness that was space. It was during these brief intervals of solitude that the rugged warrior could finally appreciate life outside of the battlefield. With a long suppressed sigh Jasper opened her eyes a fraction, all the while frowning with distaste. Her diamond appeared to be under the impression that planets beyond the splendor of Homeworld had the potential to become just as pristine…formidable and unbreakable. She looked down at her massive hand, analyzing every crease it made as she balled it into a fist. But shouldn't it be obvious? There was never a choice behind whether one was destined to be flawless or not; that was just something you were born with. Diverting her attention from her introspection Jasper let a slight grin cross her solemn demeanor as a certain pale blue dot met her line of sight. A blatant distinction against the monotone bleakness of the universe.

The orange behemoth's ears perked when a tentative voice severed her momentary tranquility. "Ma'am, we've just reached the expected location of the new colony. Should I prepare the pods for departure?" A small peridot glanced back up at Jasper expectantly from her lower subsect of the vessel.

Jasper's eyes narrowed instinctively. As much as she disliked the prospect of even being near a defect of this sort Pink Diamond's wishes rang blatant and absolute in the imposing quartz's mind. This journey had already taken them longer than her patience spanned. But those tiny specks of raw power among the ominous expanse of space never ceased to gain her attention, and at times were the only things that could quell her primal rage. With a shake of the head she got up to leave the observation deck, "No, I'll announce our arrival myself." Jabbing a finger at the small hunched figure Jasper continued snidely, "Just make certain you don't compromise this _peridot_. We're escorting a diamond after all. A privilege only I can fulfill."

Leaving without another word Jasper turned heel in pursuit of the central cavity of the private cruiser, the reverberating thud of her footsteps being the only sound that accompanied her for the longest time. Jasper had assumed she had seen the last of that planet the day she earned her place alongside her diamond, and she saw little reason for coming back. It had only been a couple thousand years to be fair, but her disposition on the matter hadn't changed much since then. Jasper's perpetual grimace only intensified upon hearing the faint yet distinctive sound of laughter in the distance. She still thought that desolate heap of space debris wasn't worth coming back to. Yet, as she would say again and again there was nothing she wouldn't do for her diamond.

The innermost sanctum was encapsulated in layers of reflective glass. Emitting a curtain of cascading pink hues that bathed everyone present in a pale peach light. Namely the tall onlooker standing in the middle of the transparent floor. She was a pillar of light in a world of obscurity. Poised over Earth, a small distinction against the canvas of space. Jasper hardly needed to say a word to announce herself because as soon as she set foot amidst her presence she was met with a deep voice of acknowledgement, "Oh, Jasper; your presence is always a pleasure."

"My diamond, we had recently exited the interdimensional wormhole. It'll only be a matter of moments before we make our descent."

Without so much as moving her eyes from the scene transpiring beneath them the pink clad matriarch answered evenly, "Save your formalities for my sisters Jasper…also yes, I can see that. I have been calculating our journey since departure, and now we can pick up where we stopped."

Jasper was taken off guard by this sudden assessment, and her attention continued to sway when a softer voice made itself heard, "Your ingenuity is really something else pink diamond." She was another quartz with a mass of large ringlets that draped her shoulders. Like Jasper she was a prodigy from birth, incubated for the sole purpose of accompanying their diamond to distant worlds.

Despite the apparent apathy in her voice Pink Diamond couldn't resist adopting a certain amount of gratitude, "Yes, well you will find that many of my inherent skills were not intended from origin like my sisters." Digressing her attention to the awaiting quartz soldier she continued, "Just as you were not expected to rise among your ranks so quickly…just as I have been so often accused of being the _weak link_ of the diamond authority."

Her attention once again fixated on their surroundings below, gradually becoming more vivid with every passing second. The longer she stared the more her porcelain features gave way to a scowl, "Ever since I began to acknowledge defects as more than mistakes I've been ridiculed for tarnishing the diamond name!" With a disgruntled sigh she muttered wearily, "The truth of the matter is that I need some way to retaliate against the ongoing nuisances that threaten the stability of this colony." That brief interval of peace was yet again interrupted as Pink Diamond's usual placate persona only became harsher with every word, "They said that Earth wasn't worth their time. That it was just as obscene as the gems I chose to keep alive!" Her pleasant demeanor returned as she recovered a small handheld device from within the intricate folds of her pink apparel, and a small grin made its way across her rosy cheeks, "We'll be taking this to the moon base Rose."

Her trusted protégé merely nodded in response, her large eyes glued on the hologram depicting the future of gemkind.

Jasper on the other hand practically snorted in protest but, for the sake of her diamond, composed herself before asking, "If you're taking her then what was the point of having me come?"

Nodding in her general direction Pink Diamond responded, "I was just getting to that Jasper. We'll all have our chance to see the new world come to order once we've all done our part, and for you that means scrounging for whatever else may be lurking in the kindergartens I had built there many a century ago."

Jasper only just caught herself halfway in the middle of saluting before returning back through the interlacing antechamber on her short trek back to the forefront of the ship, where she would likely continue to berate that same unfortunate peridot from before. Jasper never held any interest for this lackluster planet, but if her diamond expected her to make a worthwhile colony out of it then she would do everything in her power to ensure that it became the pinnacle of gemkind's salvation. This planet was going to be conformed soon enough because Jasper had decided its fate the moment she emerged from the earth, her fighting spirit smoldering just as fiercely as it had then.

Years in the eyes of a gem of her class were little more than grains in a timer. Time that hardly meant anything to someone who had seen the rise and fall of countless civilizations that lay scattered among the stars, all left to become another portion of Homeworld within her diamond's wake. The clamoring of feet could be heard in nearly every direction, constantly pattering while avoiding to meet eyes with Jasper who was too busy to notice anyway. When she had been told about a couple hundred years ago that she would be returning to Earth to aid in the overseeing of the colony's construction Jasper had nearly lost her mind in front of her diamond. The very prospect of wasting her undeniable potential should be considered a crime in of itself. Nevertheless, she hardly noticed just how much time had passed while also taking into account the progress that had occurred during only a short hundred years. Their graceful and analytical Pink Diamond had spent much of her time and effort convincing her sisters to entrust the fate of this unsightly planet to her, and all for the sole purpose of providing a safe haven for deformed gems. A place she hoped would influence a new world view set apart from _intended_ gem roles. The gentle breeze ruffled her light orange mane and, in an attempt to quell the ongoing banter emanating from the many gems of varying class and role, furrowed her brows in concentration. Of course that's just what her diamond thought, along with that snooty associate of hers who followed her everywhere she went like some kind of common pearl.

The perpetual shuffling of feet aroused both a sense of commitment and effort that Jasper knew all too well considering her to this colony's completion. The majority of her time had been spent either on the surface or in the sky sanctuary. A pristine architectural marvel high above the clouds, as delicate and carefully constructed as the surreal forms their gems took on. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone; Jasper had to admit that it was an impressive testament on its own, but also served as the cornerstone of unification across all corners of their star charts. Shaking her head Jasper tore her eyes away with relative difficulty to resume her idle introspection, waiting for the group of gems she was to see to the surface. It didn't take long before a concentrated group of bismuths congregated from amongst a mass of gems who were still dutifully laboring on the always expanding project.

"You're Jasper I assume?" Receiving little more than a terse grunt as a response the bismuth in question shrugged as she leisurely put a hand on her hip, "So you're this _prestigious_ quartz who's going to be escorting us? What an _honor_."

Considering just how distracted she was Jasper merely nodded while sparing a glance to the sky, "I am. Chose to take some time off of the battlefield as of late..." With an unprompted turn of the head Jasper met her with a stern look, "So, what's your excuse? Why are they letting an exchanged gem like you work on the sea spire?"

Chuckling slightly under her breath the bismuth did little besides shake her head in disbelief before making her way to one of the many small scavenger pods ported just around the parameter of the floating palace. But not without her slightly less audacious cronies.

It didn't take particularly long for the diminutive aircraft to make its way to the surface, but Jasper's absent thoughts from the sky sanctuary followed her. By now the horizon was shrouded in the ominous dusk that was night. Yet, it wasn't cold and suffocating like the ever present void of space. As Jasper allowed her conscious gaze to wander aimlessly among their small troop her thoughts remained stagnant. It seemed odd how back on Homeworld there was never any distinction between day and night; only the perpetual cycle of productivity.

With an apathetic glance Jasper noticed how crestfallen the other Bismuths appeared to be, all except for their surly ringleader of course. So without the slightest implication Jasper spoke raptly, "You never answered me back there. I haven't seen any of you around here before, so is there any particular reason why you were assigned to aid in the construction of something as vital as the sea spire. I may not be a peridot, thankfully, but I do know that we need it to quell this planet's unpredictable ocean. Then we can begin reforming this place as Pink Diamond sees fit."

Responding just as curtly the same bismuth from before exchanged Jasper with a challenging look, "Let's try to worry about that once the time comes. But just so you know, back where I come from I was the most capable architect alongside the rest of these hunks of earth." Jabbing her thumb behind her in reference to the trio of gems trailing behind her Bismuth continued without so much as a falter, "But my sisters and I have already spent too much of our lives building spires and flying castles for her majesty. Just know that we didn't exactly ask to come here, and we sure don't need some _diamond_ telling us we're special."

As much as Jasper wanted to reply with a quaint punch to the face she didn't want to have to explain to her diamond why construction of the sea spire would have to be postponed because the chief builder indirectly upset her. She remained silent while thoroughly clasping her fingers into fists in favor of waiting to see how much steam the other gem would have to blow before finally falling over. All while assuming that the petty insults of one gem who chose to step far out of her place shouldn't be of a concern to someone as high up the chain as herself.

They had long abandoned the forested inland adorned with an abundance of flora to find the expansive coast which stretched on for what seemed like forever. But Jasper knew better than to become deluded by such fantasies. After all it wasn't as if this planet was going to stay like this for long. Admittedly it would be some time, but so long as she remained at the forefront of this operation Jasper would make certain that Earth would become the pinnacle of an already perfect empire.

It was then that a blatant sigh resonated from the gem beside her. When Jasper glanced over she could clearly see that all of the frustration from before had diminished, and all that was left was a somber gem who didn't quite know what else to say, "It's been a long day for us…I guess I am just still tired of the routine." With a firm shake of the head she pressed on down the winding slope, an adamant look plastered across her earthen features, "Let's just get on with it so we can hurry back. The sooner we get this assignment done the sooner we can get the next one over with."

Watching the others pass her in a vain attempt to keep up with their alpha Jasper merely shrugged before taking one more look out toward the tranquil ocean. "Likewise," She muttered before rupturing its reflective surface and wading toward the others who had already begun their descent into the foreboding depths of the alien ocean. She couldn't deny that she had been spending more time alongside her diamond rather than traveling the expanses of the universe like most quartz, broadening the influence that was the diamond authority. No matter how many times she denied it Jasper couldn't help considering what that Bismuth had said, and as she narrowed her eyes against the obscuring veil of water Jasper's worries only intensified. The instances where she was permitted to journey to the surface were few, but admittedly brought her more joy than all of her time spent on that uneventful sky sanctuary. Glancing around more earnestly now Jasper found it rather odd that for how few sentient creatures there were on this planet there were none who had ever been able to see what she was beholding in this luminescent labyrinth. She had to admit that even for all of the outlandish oddities she had come to expect from this place there were still a few things she found commendable even by her standards. Their footprints were the first to left only a vague reminder of who treaded the ocean floor, but remained only for mere seconds before dissipating among the multitude of grains. Maybe she was being petty by choosing to linger beside her Diamond all this time rather than aiding the cause, but she'd just have to worry about that later. The occasional gaps of moonlight could be seen piercing through the delicate canopy above them, dictating a visible path to the future location of the sea spire.

It was nearly morning by the time they came anywhere close to reaching their quota, but it was already shaping up to be something impressive. A blatant example of gem architecture that wasn't like anything else on Earth. When a hand clamped onto her shoulder Jasper paused for only a moment amidst her confusion before her head nearly snapped off her neck. But it was seeing the disagreeable Bismuth beside her, sporting a grin that nearly surpassed the size of her head that aroused a plethora of questions that seemed to ricochet off the sides of her skull.

When Bismuth turned to see the other gem's perplexed look she only smiled wider before returning her gaze to the pinnacle of reflective stones poised toward the sky, "It's a big job that doesn't get us much recognition. But so long as I am contributing to the cause in one way or another I am content."

The sun was only just on the horizon, and in the distance a solitary spire severed the blurry seam between ocean and sky. Signifying a night of continuous demand from the four Bismuths and a particularly finicky Jasper. As the other four gems casually began their trip back to the pod heavy thuds could be heard from the cumbersome footsteps of the fifth. Jasper didn't know what it was exactly, but it wasn't that she was tired. No, or course not, gems don't get tired; that was something that was exclusive to organic creatures. No, what she felt was intuitive, and it compelled her to look at everything in a new perspective. When the sun rose the land was illuminated in a smothering warmth that felt strangely invigorating to the young gem. Jasper's time on Earth was short, but these instincts aroused something in her that she never thought was feasible. It seemed that this place truly was the epitome of everything that Homeworld sought to purge. Her eyes grew fearful as she tried to shake these feelings from her head. Maybe Earth did still have an influence over her…a dangerous prospect that could only be more daunting if it turned out to be true.

A sudden jolt amidst the foliage gained her attention; it was instantaneous, but not nearly enough to evade Jasper's keen eye. However, she didn't have long to ponder on this before a restless voice brought her back to reality, "What's with the delay Jasper? We're the ones who built that fancy pillar over there, and if I recall you were busying yourself with fending off cuttlefish and sea _sludge_." She distastefully peeled off a stubborn wad of seaweed latched onto her arm which she promptly dropped with a huff, "Again, thanks for that."

Jasper took the hint and quickly doubled her pace, striding past the band of unruly gems who were obviously too dirt common to know how to treat a quartz of her prestige. Regardless of what she saw back there Jasper was equally certain there was nothing on this planet that should be of a concern to her. When the time came Jasper would just have to make sure she was there to confront it.


	2. The Second Encounter

The once bleak and indistinguishable trees were now imbued with a newfound sense of life. Between the incessant chirping emanating from the balcony of overhanging branches to the crisp snaps of the intertwining undergrowth beneath their feet there was no doubt that just about everything that resided on this planet rose with the sun. The small reconnaissance pod was just a short walk up the jagged hill that encompassed the border of this lush valley, and although there were countless signs of life Jasper could tell that there was something out of place among the rest.

A loud snap sounded and when Bismuth responded by refurbishing her arm into a broadsword, and promptly reducing the innocent tree to mismatched logs. Jasper was quick to fixate her with a steely eyed look, "Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?! We're trying to keep a low profile here. So why did you go and do that?"

Retracting the blade to reveal a fully functional hand Bismuth replied with a casual shrug, "Well what if there turns out to be something more in these woods besides the usual tiny woodland creatures." Averting her gaze back to the mutilated tree she eloquently continued, "I say we take care of it here before they make the first move. Or worse, start to tamper with the spire."

Waving a dismissive hand Jasper continued at her own pace before saying, "There's nothing on this planet that matches a gem in prowess, intelligence, or near anything else." Exchanging the Bismuth with that same look of pure intensity Jasper elaborated, "Pink Diamond only intended for us to find and secure a suitable place for the sea spire. She didn't want us wasting our time by mingling with the natives…trust me, they're not worth it."

The wind began to intensify as they ascended the incline leaving the once vibrant forest to become blurred into obscurity. Jasper's voluptuous locks swayed in synergy with the escalating breeze; akin to the leaves of varying hues that blew past them in growing numbers. It was certainly strange how sentient this planet appeared to be at times; responding to every course of action gemkind had taken in the past. But it wasn't something Jasper could say she was unfamiliar with. By now most of Pink Diamond's subjects have at least grown accustomed to the sporadic tendencies of the planet Earth. Yet not a single one of them could call this place anything close to home. Her hand involuntarily clenched right as the thought came to mind, but Jasper refused to disregard it as she absentmindedly climbed the steep slope. She knew Homeworld was, and would always be the only place that recognized her worth, but even then there were some within the colonies who had never seen her before. Audacious gems, both high ranking and below, who doubted the potential of this _supposed_ prodigy. Planting her feet firmly upon the lofty mountainside Jasper grinned with blatant pride. That was all about to change, and after the completion of this colony there wouldn't be a gem in all of Homeworld who didn't know her name.

Her thoughts were cut short when a resonating screech broke the silence. It was reminiscent to stone grinding against metal, and Jasper had a pretty good assumption of what it was. She didn't have to so much as exchange a knowing glance with her four companions before they followed her in pursuit. At this moment Jasper's mind was obscured in a flurry of feelings; however her primary concern was the condition of the pod. There was now no doubt that something had been following them this entire time, and as much as Jasper felt no imminent threat from anything that resided here Earth was objectively an unpredictable opponent.

With an abrupt halt the massive quarts soldier stood wide-eyed as all of her questions became answered with one glance. What she saw evoked a conflicting mix of agitation and bemusement, but her initial reaction was leaning toward the first. "Hey, get away from the pod if you want to live to be incompetent another day!"

The pair of humans, who had been occupying themselves by prodding their ship with spears, paused with a sudden jolt. Bright green eyes stared back at their small assemblage, and nobody spoke for what felt like hours. The silence stretched on until one of them made a gesture. Somewhat of a wave, or perhaps a salute of some kind. Either way he approached Jasper with relative compliance. Having no idea how to respond to this Jasper merely exchanged the only sign of greeting she had ever known, the eloquent diamond salute. The other human had remained passive up until this point, but as soon as her eyes fell upon the diamond sign she recoiled; those once apathetic features now etched with evident malice. With one adept motion she once again braced the sturdy shaft of her spear against her chest before shouting something incomprehensible to the other one. Her voice sounded uncouth, which was to be expected from these primitive humans, yet, Jasper didn't need to understand what she said to know that it was inhospitable.

From there the situation only seemed to escalate as Bismuth chose this time to say what she was thinking this whole time, "I knew it was all going to lead to this. We should have just done this from the beginning!"

Charging Jasper with purpose the beyond agitated human thrust her weapon now directed directly at the unresponsive gem's head. In what felt like seconds Jasper met the oncoming attack without so much as taking a step. When the dust cleared one thing stood out above the rest, a glistening crash helmet adorning the already formidable quartz's head. Now sporting a conceited grin Jasper brushed off the attack as if it were a casual gesture. For a moment there she really though they could have avoided bothering with humans today, but, then again, it wouldn't be Earth if something didn't go according to plan.

Disposing of the grime on her attire with one impulsive swipe of the hand Jasper narrowed her eyes in distaste, "I didn't want to have to resort to this, so why don't you humans just stay out of Pink Diamond's way for once?"

As Jasper expected the only reply she received was that same accusing look which gleamed sharper than her polished stone spear ever could. Within a fraction of a second that very same grimace was now etched within the once exuberant features of her companion. He clamored to his feet, but with the other human disarmed their options were rapidly dwindling. Wasting no time he made the most of his disposition and assaulted the noteworthy Bismuth who was now charging up the steep field with her sword at the ready.

For a moment Jasper was caught off guard. To see someone exhibiting this much perseverance was admirable, but ultimately misplaced. She had prior experience with humans, and it didn't matter how immaculate their wills were then…they still broke in the end.

Scrambling up one of the many bordering trees the frightful human desperately leapt from each one to evade the ominous Bismuth who was waiting for him below. While her affiliates were hesitant to join, they looked on with blatant admiration.

Seeing the discarded spear amongst the plethora of dangers, lodged somewhere just beside Jasper, the human was left with few other options that didn't involve him getting skewered. So, readying himself both, physically and mentally, he made a leap that would decide both of their fates.

With one clean strike from her sword Bismuth unhinged the precarious tree from its already slanted state. Yet, it was too late, and after skillfully landing on his feet he maneuvered his way around the hoard of unresponsive mason gems. So, the moment he dislodged the weapon he exchanged his companion with an affirming look before sending it her way. Letting loose a deafening shout they both poised their spears at Jasper with a wrathful intent. What happened next was a blur, a succession of actions driven by the very primal instinct that Jasper had always known their kind for. But she wasn't about to let them have the satisfaction of even thinking they were worth her time. Rearing her head back the imposing quartz brought her head in an elongated full circle. Up until then their synergy was something to be admired, yet it only took one well-placed blow to put an end to it, and with a splintering crack their primitive weapons were decimated in an instant.

Falling unceremoniously to the ground the more audacious of the two yelped in pain as she found herself suspending a good yard off the ground, staring back into the loathsome eyes of the gem she remembered with pure contempt. But she wasn't the only one to have this revelation, because within a moment of breathless contemplation her captor came to the same conclusion. Jasper's eyes widened with a newfound sense of understanding, "You're that irksome human from my first reconnaissance mission. How did I not see it earlier?" These were the first words to break the unnerving silence, and they were enough to send shivers down the diminutive human's spine. However, she refused to succumb to even the most subtle signs of fear.

Yet, as she listened to the droning voice of Jasper's reminiscence she gradually felt a fire kindle in the pits of her eyes, "That was quite some time ago, but I'm not surprised. You humans are a tenacious bunch for sure." Jasper refused to avert her eyes from their piercing glare, and instead chose to meet it with a knowing look of her own, "Oh, but I am sure you remember it just as vividly as I do. It was my first real victory as a soldier to my diamond, as well as for every other gem that played their part in _dealing_ with you incessant pests. Ever since then she has had a growing interest in your kind." Jasper paused amidst her sentence, watching as the anxious human now began to squirm uncomfortably in her grip. So, she slung her disheveled form over her shoulder, "Your people enticed my Diamond, and I can't say I blame her. The way you fought was like nothing any gem, who had scoured the stars and back, has ever seen."

When Jasper felt some slight resistance, she looked back to see the other one clinging onto his compatriot's hand in a futile attempt to free her. That is until his struggling was abruptly ended by Bismuth who effectively snatched him up from behind.

With a disgruntled sigh Jasper entered the slightly grazed pod, which was now prepped for its long assention back to the sky arena, "I can understand why the both of you would be upset over this, but what were you hoping to accomplish this way?" So, without another word they left the craggy fields where they engaged in conflict and departed into the spacious sky now plastered with the orange streaks of an ever approaching dawn.

Regardless of how much of a nuisance these humans could be, albeit a small one, Jasper was aware that Pink Diamond was currently focusing her attention on the colonization of this planet's surface. This is something she would mention time and time again. All the while reasoning that it was the only way to ensure a home for gems who were made on outer lying planets. So naturally Jasper could relate, and would continue to relinquish humankind's hold on this rock that they festered on one settlement at a time. But she promptly found herself being called back to reality when she noticed the two large, inquisitive eyes exchanging her with a questioning look.

"Jasper, it's not like you to go against regiment when there is so little to gain. So, will you care to explain why you confused my wishes with targeting more humans?" An intellectual voice pondered as her stout form hovered over the now self-conscious quartz soldier. Pink Diamond revealed no anger or confusion in the tone of her speech; only a question she demanded an answer for, "I shouldn't have to remind you that we've already harvested a suitable amount of them during our first hundred rotations. Now we must broaden our horizons and claim the Earth as our own."

Nodding her head vigorously in response Jasper responded almost instantaneously, "I couldn't agree more my diamond. This planet's past must be purged before we can ready the surface for colonization, and it has. But these humans confronted us of their own volition, just as we were leaving the newly constructed sea spire…I suspect they had been following us."

Emitting a gasp after hearing this Pink Diamond averted her attention to one of the many glass laced walls encompassing her reclusive chambers, "That's…not what I would expect of human behavior. Even the simplest animals on this planet have the innate instinct to know when to flee, a speck of common sense. Something at the very least that would compel them to _stay out of our way_!"

Jasper froze on the spot, not entirely sure what to do as the silence stretched on, and Pink Diamond stood stagnant on the adjacent side of the cascading room. Her diamond certainly had a way of governing the mood, a trait of hers she only employed sparingly.

Finally, after the prolonged silence, Pink Diamond reengaged in the conversation by sighing remorsefully, "I am so sorry you had to see that Jasper…none of my affiliates should have to." She returned her attentive gaze back to the perpetually amassing sea of puffy white clouds spiraling beneath the lofty tower she resided in, "I am the one they all turn to when everyone else refuses to listen. I, the one to comfort the broken, and every other unpurified gem that pollutes my sisters' perfect province."

It was then that Jasper decided to ask her diamond a questioning that has been festering ever since she disclosed her true intentions for this planet, "Of course pink diamond, you are renowned by every one of them for being the most methodical and contemplative overseer in all of Homeworld. If it weren't for you, my grace, there would be nowhere near as many colonies comprising our glorious empire as there are now."

The unresponsive monarch merely stared blankly back at the dawdling warrior, waiting for something more substantial among the rambling. So, seeing no point in denying it Jasper sighed reluctantly, "My point is, why are you so adamant on dedicating so much of your time and energy toward securing a sanctuary for defective gems. I respect how understanding you are, and thanks to you I am gaining more of a reputation among the other diamonds. But it's for that very reason that you continue to be chastised by them.

For every word that left Jasper's mouth the solemn pink matriarch seemed to put even more consideration into what she would say next, "We are all gems of a singular race, and it seems that many among the rank of _diamond_ have forgotten that after countess centuries of being idolized." Tearing herself away from the ongoing torrent beneath them Pink Diamond now kneeled before Jasper with the greatest show of emotion she had ever seen a diamond allow herself, "To know that they have one of their own to provide a voice for them in a place that defies their very existence pleases me beyond extent. I have always told you that it is not what a gem's predetermined purpose is that makes her great, but how she plays her part in the bigger picture."

Just like that Jasper felt a smile of her own gradually begin to scrawl across her otherwise jagged complexion. But after a moment of relishing in her self-pride she frowned out of recollection, "What about the human problem? I know them from experience, and they're not going to stop interfering any time soon."

With this reminder Pink Diamond's soft features contorted into a weary grimace. Then without any implication she stood to procure something from atop the ornate pedestal that resided in the center-most point of the room. Letting a prolonged sigh pass her clenched teeth she muttered forlornly, "I was hoping we could afford to wait a while longer before resorting to this, or at the very least providing them with somewhere else to thrive…sad that we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. Isn't it?"

Jasper extended a hand to take the glistening orb that revolved with a radiating life-force inside. Raising it to eye level she gave it a quizzical look before returning them to her diamond, "I am sorry, but I am not a peridot, your grace. So what am I supposed to do with this again?"

By now Pink Diamond had strode back to her secluded corner of the lavender strewn room, and powering on her crystalline desk she continued work on the template for the source of all of their dreams. She responded in a absent-mindedly now that her misty blue eyes became lost to the pastel glow of the monitor, "Use it to purge whatever's left of those humans who chose to be a bother, and in doing so ensure a new world order for _your_ sisters."

Jasper interlaced her arms in a formal salute before sparing one last glance down at the peculiar artifact before leaving the thoughtful diamond to her work.


End file.
